CYTOGENETICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The central focus of the Cytogenetics Shared Resource (CYT) is to provide high quality cytogenetic and molecular cytogenetic analysis of human and animal model research samples in a timely, cost-effective manner for members of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) and other investigators within the Mayo research community. External requests are accommodated with discretion. The highly specialized cytogenetic and molecular cytogenetic services and equipment utilized to provide such services to MCCC users would be impractical to institute into multiple individual laboratories. These services are ideally provided in a central location and in a Shared Resource environment, which eliminates the need to duplicate expensive equipment and technologist training and analysis time. Services within the CYT include: Cell Culture, Routine Chromosome Analysis, DNA and RNA fluorescence in situ Hybridization (FISH), and Custom DNA Probe Production as well as RNA FISH Probe Production and a Tyramide Signal Amplification (TSA) protocol. Together, with the investigator, the CYT assists in determining how these techniques can be utilized to meet the evolving needs of their research studies. In addition to the test menu described above, the CYT staff also provides specialized training to investigators for FISH set-up, and microscope use in an effort to minimize investigator cost and economize technologist time. The staff that makes up the CYT have over 75 years of combined cytogenetic and molecular cytogenetic expertise. The capability provided by the CYT is not present in any other Shared Resource facility or research laboratory at Mayo Clinic. The 6 highly qualified and experienced staff members (3.6 FTE) provide expert consultation in experimental design, troubleshooting, modification of experiments, and interpretation of results. The staff also serves to help facilitate the translation of molecular cytogenetic discoveries into clinically available diagnostic assays. In the past grant cycle (2013- 2017), the CYT had a total of 208 users, representing 10 of the 10 MCCC Programs active at the time. Among our 208 users, 84 (40.4%) are MCCC members. Of these 84 investigators, 57 (68%) have active peer- reviewed funding. During these past 5 years, the CYT supported the production of 36 peer-reviewed publications.